


Orpheus Tale, Only Without The Music

by Forever_Sweet



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Sweet/pseuds/Forever_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has to go to the mindscape to retrieve Pacifica, and all she has to do to get her is to not turn around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orpheus Tale, Only Without The Music

Small gentle puffs of air left Pacifica’s mouth as she slept peacefully. With every inhale Mabel watched her girlfriend’s chest rise; and with every exhale she hoped it would not be the last. 

For two weeks Pacifica had been lost in her own mind after a car accident. Two weeks and Pacifica’s family had waning hope and interest in whether or not she would ever wake up. Despite her own family’s doubts, Mabel stayed faithfully by Pacifica’s side, but even her own doubts were starting to weigh in.

It was when one of the nurses slipped up and revealed that the parents were considering taking her out of the hospital, that Mabel went and got her brother’s book. While she sat next to Pacifica’s bed she whispered out a spell that dragged her deep into her own sleep.

When Mabel awoke the hospital room was grey and time had come to a halt. Shakily she left Pacifica’s bed side and ventured into the hallway, which bustled with the movement of dreams and nightmare creatures.

“Hey, kid! What do you think you’re doing here?” One of the nightmares had spotted her, a black serpent with beady green eyes and large fangs, slithering over to block her path.

“Please, I just want to see my girlfriend….” Mabel whispered softly as she stared at her shoes instead of at the nightmare in front of her. 

The serpent hissed out a sigh and peered down at the young adult standing before him in a yellow sweater, an odd contrast to her somber demeanor. She had glitter under her finger nails and a sticker stuck stubbornly to her cheek.

The serpent could not imagine how someone so delightful could have found her way into the mindscape.

“Kid, you know I can’t let you just waltz around the mindscape, that’s a good way to get on Cipher’s bad side.” It pained the serpent to say it, but it did not feel like being deconstructed and left to rot as sand left over in a child’s eye.

“You have to! I just want to see her! I’ll give you this sticker and then you’ll have to let me go find her!” Hopefully Mabel peeled the orange and glittery sticker off her cheek and carefully stuck it to a black scale without a hint of hesitation. 

The serpent was taken aback and for a second was tempted to send the girl back the way she had come, but the unwavering determination in her eyes made it wordlessly slither back to his duties. Though from the corner of its eye, it watched Mabel press on eagerly; and hoped that her spirit would not be crushed with disappointment. 

Moving as a yellow blur, Mabel ran through the hall with only her gut guiding her. It was when she slammed into the legs of a hide-behind guarding a large ornate door, that her real destination became clear to her.

The hide-behind plucked her off of the floor and gently set her back on her feet. Curiously it looked her over with kind yellow eyes before its gaze settled on her face. Crouching down it opened its mouth and spoke with a voice that sounded of wind and ended in a shake like a musical instrument. 

“Hello Miss Pines, did you want to see Mr. Cipher?” Its voice was not unkind, though it carried a warning of things not to be disturbed.

Mabel opened her mouth to say no, but closed it to rethink her answer. She was really just there to see Pacifica, but without seeing Bill she doubted that she would ever find her girlfriend in the mindscape. So with a clear voice and more confidence than when she had spoken to the serpent, she looked the hide-behind in the eyes as she spoke.

“If you’ll let me talk to him, you can have my sweater. It’s one of my favorites and very nice-looking.” Swallowing down her anxiety, Mabel forced herself to keep the hide-behind’s stare as it thought her offer over.

It was the first to break the stare as it rose to its full height and wordlessly held out its hand. Mabel quickly pulled off her sweater and handed it to the creature, who in turn stepped out of her way. Giving the hide-behind one last glance, Mabel pushed open the ornate door and step inside.

This room was completely bare except for an office desk with a swirly chair situated with its back to her. As Mabel stepped fully into the room, the door banged close behind her and when she went to look it had disappeared completely. Quickly she approached the desk and looked over the golden name plate situated at the front to greet visitors with _Bill Cipher_ engraved neatly on it. 

Abruptly the chair spun around to face her and Bill Cipher himself sat it in with his eye squinted in an amused look. The demon’s hand folded neatly over the head of a dead cat laying in his lap, the skin having been shaved off completely and the eyes gouged out as well. It was enough to make Mabel’s confidence waver and she swallowed down nausea before leveling a glare at Bill’s amused look.

“Shooting Star! How good to see you here, I must say that I wasn’t expecting you! Here, want some juice? It was made fresh from some mortal this morning!” The demon snapped its fingers and a pitcher full of pink liquid appeared, a single brown eye staring unblinkingly Mabel as it floated in the liquid. 

“Bill, I want to see Pacifica, and if you don’t give her to me, I’m going to-” Plaintive, the demon held up its hand and cut off Mabel’s threat.

“Woah, kid, slow down there! You’re going to give yourself whiplash! Of course you can have blondie back, why would I need her anyway! I just want you to give me something in return.”

“Why do you need something from me!? If you don’t need her then give her back already you giant nacho chip!” Bill briefly flashed red in annoyance and Mabel worried that she had over stepped her boundary. But the demon return to its yellow color and even began calmly stroking the skinned cat in its lap.

“I’m not demanding something big from ya, kid. It’s not even something you have to give me right now! I just need your word that you’ll help me with something in the future and blondie will be all yours!” Mabel hesitated because she knew that Bill Cipher was not to be trusted, but she needed Pacifica to be okay and her options were limited.

“Fine!” Sticking out her hand, Mabel scrunched her nose in disgust when Bill’s blood covered hand shook hers with a flash of blue.

“Can’t wait to work with you in the future, Shooting Star. Now you turn yourself around and go back to where you came from. I promise your blondie will be following you, but if you turn around at all…” Bill snapped and the cat dissipated into thin air, leaving behind no trace that it had ever existed in the first place. 

Nodding with understanding, Mabel quickly turned around not wanting to stay near Bill any longer than she had to. Not surprisingly the door was back and with shaking hands Mabel opened it.

Making her way slowly down the hall no nightmares tried to stop her this time and everything was silent. Holding her breath, Mabel strained her ears for any sign that Pacifica was following her, but she heard nothing to indicate her presence. Growing more anxious by the second she pressed on and bringing a strand of her to her mouth began to chew on it nervously.

It was not long before she was in front of the hospital door that she had come out of. Still she heard nothing behind her and the anxiety gnawed at her gut as she debated on turning around. There was no proof that Pacifica really was following her and Bill had never given her a reason in the past to trust its word.

Still, if there was even the slightest bit of truth to what the demon had said she could not turn around at any cost. So, with a heavy heart she entered the hospital room and sat herself down in the chair next to Pacifica’s bed. Closing her eyes she blew out the breath she had been holding and pressed her palms over her eyelids just in case she tried to peak.

Someone was then shaking her shoulder and with a drowsy flutter of her eyelids she was waking up. At first the bright lights from the hospital room blinded her, but as soon as her vision cleared Mabel’s heart gave a painful squeeze.

Bright blue eyes stared down at her through a shadow cast by matted blonde hair. Mabel had no words as she grabbed her girlfriend in a bone crushing hug, tears flowing from both sets of eyes. 

There was no talk of deals with demons, or Mabel’s missing sweater. The only thing said were whispered declerations of love and gentle kisses shared between the two.


End file.
